Huwag Ka Ng Umiyak
by chashkieh
Summary: Kaya pa bang magpatawad ni Amihan matapos ang ginawa ni Alena?
1. Paghihiwalay

Setting: After episode 93, where Lira was turned into a beast.

* * *

Tila walang katapusan ang pag-agos ng luha sa mata ng reyna matapos muling mawalay ang kanyang anak. Paano ito nagawa sa kanya ni Alena? Hindi ba batid ng kanyang kapatid na matagal ng nawalay ang kanyang tunay na anak sa kanya?

Ginalugad na nila ni Danaya ang kagubatan kung saan huli nilang narinig ang paghingi ng tulong ng batang sang'gre, ngunit hindi nila siya natagpuan.

Marahil nga ay ito na ang katuparan ng sumpa ni Ether kay Amihan.

Matapos makumbinsi ni Mashna Aquil ang reyna, ay bumalik na sila sa kanilang kasalukuyang kuta. Mabigat man ang loob, alam ni Amihan ang tungkulin niya sa kanyang mga kasama.

Samantala, naghihintay na sina Ybrahim sa palasyo ng Sapiro. Nanabik na siyang ilibot si Lira sa kaharian na ngayo'y unti-unting bumabangon sa pagkakalugmok nito.

* * *

Sa pamumuno ni Aquil, narating na nila sa wakas ang palasyo. Hindi pa ito lubusang naibabalik sa dati nitong ganda, ngunit sa ngayon, ito ay sapat na upang mas lalong maprotektahan ang kanilang mga kapanalig.

Si Ybrahim ang sumalubong sa kanila at itinuro ang daan papunta sa kanilang magiging silid. Nagtaka ang Prinsipe ng Sapiro kung bakit wala si Lira.

Bakas sa mukha ni Amihan ang matinding pagdadalamhati, at ito ay agad namang napansin ni Ybrahim.

"Anong nangyari Amihan? Nasaan ang ating anak?"

Muli ay umagos nanaman ang luha ng tagapangalaga ng brilyante ng hangin.

"Kinuha siya ni Alena. Ang sabi niya'y pinaslang na niya si Lira."

Napabuntong hininga ang mandirigma.

 _Hindi iyon kayang gawin ni Alena, hindi ba?_

Tanong nya sa kanyang sarili.

"Kakausapin ko si Alena upang ituro na nya sa atin kung nasaan si Lira. Wag kang mag-alala," Sinambit niya, sabay hawak sa mukha ng reyna. "Maayos din ang lahat."  
Tumango na lamang si Amihan at hinawakan rin ang kamay ni Ybrahim.

* * *

Natunton ni Ybarro kung nasaan si Alena at tinangka nya itong kumbinsihin.

"Alena, walang kasalanan si Lira. Huwag ka sanang magpadala sa iyong galit sa pagkawala ng ating anak. Huwag kang tumulad kay Pirena."  
"Hindi ako titigil hangga't hindi ako nakakaganti sa mga nanakit sa aking anak."  
"Pakiusap, Alena. Ibalik mo kay Amihan si Lira."  
"Wala na si Lira. Patay na sya."  
"Hindi totoo yan. Hindi ako naniniwalang kaya mong saktan ang iyong hadiya."  
"Marahil nga ay hindi mo pa ko kilala ng lubusan. Hinding-hindi nyo na makikita ang inyong anak."

Napailing si Ybarro.

"Tama ka, Alena. Hindi na nga kita kilala. Hindi na ikaw ang dating mabait at mapagmahal na sang'gre na aking pinakamamahal."

Sinasalamin ng mga mata ng prinsipe ang matinding lungkot at panghihinayang. Tuluyan na ngang nalason ni Pirena ang isip Alena.

"Avisala Meiste, e corre."

* * *

Bumalik ng Sapiro si Ybrahim at si Amihan ang unang sumalubong sa kanya.

"Napakiusapan mo ba ang aking kapatid?"  
"Ikinalulungkot ko Amihan, ngunit ako ay nabigo. Wala na ang dating Alena. Ipinapangako ko, na hahanap ako ng ibang paraan upang maibalik sa atin si Lira. May awa si Emre."

Hinagkan nya ang reyna upang damayan ito at hiniling na sana'y maibsan kahit sandali, ang lungkot nito sa muling pagkawala ng kanilang anak.

Matapos ay hinatid nya ito sa kanyang silid at hinayaang makapagpahinga.

Nakasalubong naman ni Ybrahim sa Paopao sa bulwagan.

"Kuya Ybrahim, maayos na po ba ang lagay ni Ate Amihan? Pwede ko po ba sya puntahan?"  
"Wag na muna sa ngayon, Paopao. Halika't maghapunan muna tayo."

* * *

TBC.

 **Author's Note: Hehehe. Second tagalog fic, first time for Encantadia. Sana makaisip ako agad ng ilalagay. :) Open to suggestions.**


	2. Pagpapasya

Naisayos na ang tutuluyan ng mga kapanalig ni Amihan, at sila ay nakagayak na rin ng ayon sa kanilang katungkulan.

Napansin ni Danaya na hindi pa rin mabitiwan ng kanyang kapatid ang avatar na pagmamay-ari ni Lira.

"Nasan na kaya sya, Danaya?"

"Sigurado akong ginagawa ng Prinsipe ng Sapiro ang lahat ng kanyang makakaya upang matagpuan ang inyong anak."

* * *

Sa kabilang banda naman, si Lira ay naabutan ni Ether.

"Bakit mo ba ko sinusundan, ahas ka! Tantanan mo na ko. Wala naman akong ginawa sayo."

"Wala pa sa ngayon, ngunit sa hinaharap ay magbubuklod ang mga sang'gre at magkakaroon nanaman ng kapayapaan sa encantadia. Hindi ko ito papayagang mangyari!"

"Alam mo, bitter ka lang. Para kang si Ashti Pirena, bitter sa lahat."

"Hindi ka makakabalik sa iyong ina pagkat sa oras na ito, ikaw ay sinusumpa kong makalimutan ng lahat. Walang makakaalala sayo sa encantadia."

"Yan ang akala mo, ahas ka!"

Ginamit ni Lira ang evictus sa pagtatangka niyang makaalpas kay Ether, ngunit siya ay nabigo sapagkat tinamaan siya ng kapangyarihan nito.

**  
Sa Sapiro…

"Napakagandang sandata nito. Alam mo ba kung sino nagmamay-ari nito, Danaya?"  
"Hindi Amihan. Ngayon ko lang rin nakita yan."

**  
"Ano ba ang nangyayari dito Lira? Akala ko ba'y maaalala ka na nila kasabay ng pagpapakita ng iyong angking kapangyarihan at marka ng sang'gre?"  
"Yun din ang akala ko. Pero, hindi nila nakikita ang aking marka. Marahil ay binura rin ito ng ahas na yun sa kanilang mga alaala."

"Ngunit ikaw ang nararapat na tagapagmana."  
"Okay lang bessy. At least alam ko na magiging successful ang Encantandia sa iyong pamumuno. Ipinapangako ko na poprotektahan kita sa abot ng aking makakaya."  
"Salamat, Lira."

Dumating si Amihan at binigkas ang katagang "anak", na pareho namang nilingon ng dalawang sang'gre.

"...Mira." Pagpapatuloy ni Amihan, na muli nanamang ikinalungkot ni Lira. Ngunit tinatagan nito ang kanyang loob at tumango sa kanyang pinsan na animo'y basbas na nagpapahintulot sa kanya upang gawin ang nararapat.

Binigyan naman nng makabuluhang tingin ni Amihan si Lira habang yakap nito ang kanyang hadia, bilang tanda ng pasasalamat.

* * *

Isang linggo na ang lumipas mula ng ibinalita ng reyna ang susunod na tagapagmana. Sila ay naglalakad sa kakahuyan habang sinasanay ni Amihan si Mira upang bigyang pansin ang bawat sulok ng kanilang kaharian.

Bigla na lamang nagpakita si Hagorn at ilang mga hathor at nagsimula ng gulo. Hindi rin naman hahayaan ni Amihan na masaktan ng hadia o sinuman sa kanilang pangkat kaya't sila'y naglunsad ng opensa. Dahil nakatapat ng reyna ang gabay diwa ng ikalimang brilyante, nawala sa kanyang paningin si MIra. Kahit alam niya na kaya nitong ipagtanggol ang sarili, ay hindi pa rin maibsan ang kanyang pag-aalala dito.

Nahuli ni Hagorn si Mira at panandaliang natigil ang labanan. Ngunit hindi nagtagal at may biglang sumaksak sa likuran ni Hagorn at nabitiwan nito ang diwani ng Lireo. Si Lira pala ang dumating na nakagayak pandigma. Tulad sa kanyang binitiwang pangako, palagi lamang siya sa malapit upang ipagtanggol ang pinsan.

Subalit sadyang malakas at mahusay sa pakikidigma si Hagorn at agad na binaling ang kanyang atensyon kay Lira at ginantihan ito ng saksak.

"Pashnea kang diwata. Ssheda dini luna!" Galit na galit na sabi nito at muling itinusok ang espada kay Lira.

"Lira!" sigaw ni Mira at agad namang sumaklolo si Amihan sa pamamagitan ng pagbuo ng isang nakapalaking buhawi at agad namang umatras ang mga hathor.

"Lira?" Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni MIra.  
"O di ba, bessy? Natupad ko na ang promise ko sayo."  
"Lira naman."  
"Ikaw na ang bahala sa kanila ah?"  
"Hindi Lira. Hindi ka maaaring umalis. Ina, tayo ng bumalik sa Lireo."

Agad na naglaho ang mga sang'gre kasama ang mga natitirang kawal. Sa bulwagan muli sila nagpakita at sa pagkakataong ito, tuluyan ng nalagutan ng hininga si Lira.

Kasabay ng pagkawala nito ay ang mabilis na pagbabalik ng alaala ng lahat.

Nanlumo si Amihan at agad nitong binitiwan ang espada at nilapitan ang wala ng buhay na anak. Hindi nawala ang mga bagong alaala bagkus, ito ay naghalo at naalis lamang ang mga bagay na hindi totoo.

"Lira!" Pagtatangis ni Amihan.

* * *

"Maligayang pagdating sa Devas, Lira." Bati sa kanya ng isang nilalang na hindi maaninag ang mukha.

"Avisala po."  
"Malungkot ka ata."  
"Kasi po, hanggang sa huli, hindi pa rin ako nakilala ng pamilya ko."  
"Nagkakamali ka. Pagmasdan mo."

Isang parang malaking screen ang lumabas at nakita ni Lira ang pagdadalamhati ng ina. Ngumiti ito.

"Mabuti naman po at naalala na nila ako. Ayos na po sa kin yun. Sya nga po pala, kayo po ba si Emre?"  
"Ako nga."  
"Maraming salamat po sa lahat ng tulong at paggabay nyo sa kin. Patnubayan nyo po sana ang lahat ng nasa Encantadia." 

* * *

Agad na nagtungo si Ybrahim sa Lireo nang bumalik ang kanyang alaala. Hinanap nya agad si Lira at halos gumuho ang kanyang mundo ng nakita ito.

"Anong nangyari sa ating anak, Amihan?"  
"Ipinagtanggol nya si Mira mula kay Hagorn/"

Naluha na lamang si Ybrahim at galit na sinabing "Pashnea ka Hagorn! Papaslangin ko sya Amihan. Ipinapangako ko, ipaghihiganti ko si Lira."

* * *

"Hindi mo na ba nais bumalik sa Encantandia? Sa piling ng iyong ama't ina?"  
"Makakasagabal lang po ako sa kanila. Alam ko po na ang misyon ko ay pagkasunduin ang magkakapatid, ngunit sadyang nagmamatigas po si Ashti Pirena."  
"Sumusuko ka na, Lira?"  
"Sa aking palagay po, may mga laban na hindi talaga mapagtatagumpayan. Paminsan-minsan po, kailangan natin piliin yung mga _battles_ na susuungin natin. Kaya sa pagkakataon pong ito, tinatanggap ko na po ang aking kapalaran, ang aking pagkatalo. Hindi po ako karapat-dapat na ituring na tagapagligtas."

"Nauunawan ko ang iyong damdamin. Ngunit, hindi mo ba naisip na hindi ko kayo bibigyan ng pagsubok na hindi nyo kayang lampasan? May mga bagay na dapat mangyari, Lira. Ito ay upang mas maging matatag ang isang nilalang."  
"Paumanhin po, Emre. Ngunit nais ko na lamang pong manatili dito."  
"Pag-isipan mong mabuti. Bibigyan pa kita ng isa pang pagkakataon."

* * *

Dumarami na ang retre sa himlayan ni Lira nang magpakita si Ades.

"Avisala, mahal na reyna."  
"Ades. Narito ka ba upang sunduin ang aking anak?"  
"Narito ako upang maghatid ng magandang balita. Pagalingin ninyo ang sugat na natamo ni Lira, at magbabalik ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Muli siyang babalik kung magtatagumpay sya sa pagsubok ng Bathalang Emre."  
"Salamat Ades." Tuwang-tuwa si Amihan sa narinig na balita.

Agad na inutusan ni Danaya ang kanyang brilyante upang pagalingin ang anak ni Amihan. At tulad ng nabanggit ng namayapang pinunong dama, muling nagbalik ang tibok ng puso ng tunay ng nawalay na anak ng Hara.

Mahigpit ang hawak ni Amihan sa kamay ng anak, punong puno ng pagsisisi kahit hindi naman nya kasalanan ang pagkawala ng mga alaala dito. Pumasok si Ybrahim sa silid.

"Mahal kong reyna, magpahinga ka na muna, at ako na ang hahalili sayo upang magbantay sa ating anak."  
"Ayokong umalis sa kanyang tabi hangga't maari. Nais kong ako ang una niyang masilayan sa kanyang paggising."  
"Nauunawaan ko, Amihan. Ngunit sana'y alalahanin mo rin ang iyong sarili. Gugustuhin ni Lira na makitang nasa maayos ang iyong lagay."

Tumango si Amihan. Hinalikan ni Ybrahim ang noo ng anak at isinunod na halikan ang kamay ng kanyang pinakamamahal na reyna. Lumabas na rin ng silid ang prinsipe upang bumalik pansamantala sa Sapiro. 

* * *

Marahil na rin sa pagod at agad na nakatulog ang reyna sa tabi ng anak.

Sa kanyang panaginip, nakita nya si Lira na papalayo sa kanya. Tinawag nya ito ngunit tila hindi siya nito narinig. Tumakbo si Amihan at pilit na hinabol ang anak. Muli nya itong tinawag at sa wakas ay nilingon na siya nito. Napakalungkot ng wangis ni Lira ng ito'y kanyang maabutan.

"Lira, anak."  
"Inay. Patawad po ngunit hindi ko na po nais bumalik sa inyong piling. Alam ko po _selfish_ yun dahil sarili ko lang ang aking iniisip. Ngunit, simula po kasi ng dumating ako dito sa Encantadia, puro karahasan at digmaan na lang po ang aking naranasan. At kayo na rin po ang nagsabi, na mas mainam nga po kung ako ay napatay ng inyong kapatid nung ako'y sanggol pa lamang at ng wala na kayong aalalahanin. Nakakasagabal lang po ako sa inyong tagumpay, inay."  
"Kailanman ay hindi ka naging sagabal, Lira. Wag mong isipin yan. Pakiusap, bumalik ka na sa amin ng iyong ama."

"Pasensya na po talaga at hindi ko kayo mapagbibigyan. Gusto ko na lamang pong manatili sa Devas, kung saan payapa ang lahat. Walang paghihirap, at may katahimikan."  
"Yan ba talaga ang iyong nais, anak?"

Naluluha na si Amihan sa pasya ng anak, ngunit anupaman ang mangyayari ay tatanggapin nya ito. Hindi nya rin ito masisi sapagkat pawang katotohanan lamang ang kanyang tinuran.

" _Joke_ lang po, inay." Ngumiti si Lira at nag peace sign. " _More than anything_ po, gustong-gusto ko bumalik sa inyo kahit na mapasabak tayong muli sa digmaan. Gusto ko lang po makita yung reaksyon nyo kung sakaling mag _decide_ ako na huwag na bumalik."

"May pagka-sutil ka talaga, Lira. Hindi nakakatuwa ang birong ito. Ganunpaman, nagagalak akong makita at makausap ka."  
"Hehehe. May kailangan lang po akong tapusin para kay Emre. Antayin nyo po ang aking pagbabalik. _Promise_ po."  
"Panghahawakan ko yan, anak."  
"Makakaasa po kayo."

* * *

Sa Devas..

"Nakapagpasya ka na ba Lira?"  
"Opo. Nais ko pong bumalik ng Encantadia. Na- _realize_ ko po na hindi pa tapos ang papel ko bilang tagapagligtas. Kahit na sa tingin ko po ay hindi ako karapatdapat. Salamat po sa pagkakataon. Sa muling pagkikita po ulit, Emre."  
"Ikinagagalak ko ang iyong pasya. Maaari ka ng bumalik sa iyong ina."

* * *

TBC...


	3. Pagpapaubaya (sa kapalaran)

Sa Lireo, kakatapos lamang magbigay at mag apruba ng mga utos ang reyna at tumungo na muli ito sa silid ng anak upang tignan ang lagay nito. Hinalikan ni Amihan ang noo ni Lira at umupo sa tabi nito at hinawakan ang kamay. Ikinuwento niya ang mga naganap ngayong araw. Nakasanayan nya na itong gawin magmula ng mahimlay ang anak.

Natapos na ang kanyang pagsasalaysay at papalabas na sana ng silid ng magising ang tunay na diwani ng Lireo.

"Lira?"

Agad na nilapitan ni Amihan ang anak at niyakap ito ng mahigpit.

"Na-miss ko din po kayo, Inay" Sambit ng dalaga "Pero, maaari po bang kumain muna tayo? Gutom na gutom na ko." Sabay himas sa tiyan.

Natawa na lamang si Amihan at agad na iniutos sa mga dama na maghanda ng isang piging sa muling pagbabalik ng kanyang anak.

* * *

Sa deteminasyon ni Lira ay napagtagumpayan nya ang misyon: Pagkasunduin ang magkakapatid na sang'gre.

May pag-aalinlangan si Amihan ngunit ipinag-utos pa rin nya na pakawalan si PIrena. Si Pirena naman ay isinuko ang brilyante ng tubig at ibinalik ito kay Alena. Humingi sya ng tawag sa lahat ng kanyang nagawa at muling sumumpa ng katapatan sa Lireo.

Sadyang hindi na niya binanggit ang kasunduan nila ni Ether.

Isang malaking piging muli ang inihanda sa pagbabalik loob ng kanilang nakatatandang kapatid. Kasabay nito ay plinano nila ang paglusob sa Hathoria upang mabawi ang brilyante ng apoy at ang brilyante ng diwa.

* * *

Sa silid ni Pirena ay naghahanda sya ng liham para sa anak na si Mira, nang bigla itong pumasok ng walang pasabi. Agad nyang itinago ito at pinahiran ang luha sa kanyang mukha.

"Avisala, Mira. May maipaglilingkod ba ako sa'yo?"  
"Wala po. Narito lamang ako upang magpasalamat sa inyong ginawang pagsauli ng mga brilyante at muling pag-anib sa Lireo. Sana po ay hindi ito isang palabas lamang katulad ng dati."

"Makakaasa ka, Mira. Wala na kong hangad na maging reyna or maging makapangyarihan. Ang nais ko lamang ay kilalanin mo akong bilang iyong tunay na ina. Alam ko na marami pa akong dapat patunayan. Gagawin ko ang lahat para lamang mapatawad mo na ako."

"Avisala Meiste."

Umalis na si Mira na mag pag-aalinlangan pa rin, ngunit naramdaman nya ang sinceridad ng mga katagang binitiwan ni Pirena. Si Pirena naman ay ipinagpatuloy ang pagsulat.

* * *

Gabi ng digmaan…

"Lira at Mira, kayo ang aking inaatasan upang magbantay sa Lireo."

"Opo, Ina. Mag-iingat po kayo."

* * *

Mahaba ang naging labanan. Marami ang nasugatan at namatay, ngunit sa bandang huli ay nagtagumpay sina Amihan na mabawi ang mga brilyante. Si Pirena mismo ang pumaslang sa kanyang ama pagkat alam niyang hindi ito titigil kailanman na maghasik ng kasamaan sa Encantadia. Kasabay ng pagkakagapi kay Hagorn, ay ang tuluyang pagbagsak ng Hathoria. Katulad ng sinaunang kaharian ng Etheria, ito'y isa na lamang alaala.

"Hasne Ivo Live Encantadia!" Sigaw ni Mashna Aquil at Mashna Muros. Sa wakas ay nagtagumpay na rin sila.

Napangiti si Pirena sa saya na naaninag nya sa mukha ng mga nakababatang kapatid. Lubusan niyang pinagsisisihan ang ginawa nya sa mga ito at malugod na tatanggapin ang kanyang nakatakdang kamatayan sa pagsuway sa kasunduan nila ni Ether.

"Alena, Danaya, Amihan, mauuna na ako sa Lireo."

"Bakit Pirena? Nasaktan ka ba?" Pag-aalalang tanong ni Amihan.

"Hindi, Hara. Nais ko lamang na ako ang magbalita kay Mira ng ating tagumpay. Maaari ba?"

"Sige, Pirena."

At siya ay naglaho.

* * *

Pagdating sa Lireo ay naramdaman na ni Pirena ang unti-unti nyang panghihina. Halos mamilipit sya sa sakit ngunit tiniis nya ito dahil sa huling pagkakataon ay nais niyang humingi ng tawad kay Mira.

Si Lira ang unang nakakita sa kanyang ashti na tila ba babagsak na sa kinatatayuan nito.

"Ashti Pirena! Maayos lang po ba ang lagay nyo? Nasan po sina inay?"

"May inaayos pa sila sa Hathoria. Nagtagumpay tayo. Maaari mo ba akong dalin kay Mira, aking hadia?"

"Oo naman po. Mukhang nasaktan kayo ah. Dapat po ipinagamot nyo muna yan kay Ashti Danaya."

"Pakiusap, Lira. Dalin mo na ako sa aking anak."

"Masusunod po, Ashti."

Ginamit ni Lira ang evictus at agad na nagtungo sa silid ni Mira. Halos matumba muli si PIrena ngunit agad syang inalalayan ng hadia.

"Ashti? Mira!"

"Anong nangyari?"

"Hindi ko alam. Sabi nya lang dalhin ko sya dito."

Dahan-dahan namang kumilos si Pirena matapos mawalan ng malay ng ilang segundo dahil sa matinding sakit na naramdaman nito.

"Mira."

"Ashti, maupo po muna kayo." Sambit ni Lira, na tinulungan si Pirena.

"Lira, puntahan mo si Nunong Imaw at humingi ka ng tulong."

"Sige, beshy." Agad na naglaho si Lira mula sa silid.

"Anong nangyari?"  
"Nagtagumpay kaming mabawi ang mga brilyante mula sa aking ama. Wala na si Hagorn. Pinaslang ko na sya para sa katahimikan at kapayapaan ng Encantadia."

"Mainam kung ganon."

"Mira, gusto kong muling humingi ng tawag sa'yo. Sa lahat ng aking nagawa. Pinagsisisihan ko lahat. Nagpapasalamat pa rin ako dahil hindi ka tumulad sa akin, na ipinagkanulo ang lahat sa pag-aakalang ikaw ay magiging masaya sa aking mga pasya. Hinihiling ko na sana ay panatilihin mong busilak ang iyong puso, tulad ng aking kapatid na si Amihan."

"Ano bang sinasabi mo, Ina? Bakit tila nagpapaalam ka?"

"Ang kapalit ng pagbibigay ng kapangyarihan ni Bathalumang Ether, ay ang aking buhay, kung sakaling saktan ko ang aking ama."  
"Hindi! Hindi ka maaaring mamatay." Nangilid na ang luha ni Mira sa sinambit ng ina.

"Nararapat lamang sa akin ito, Mira. Tinatanggap ko ng buong-buo ang aking kaparusahan."

"Hindi, Ina. Napatawad ka na ng iyong mga kapatid. Inuna mo na ang kapakanan ng Encantadia. Sapat na iyon! Hindi ka nararapat na mamatay!" 

Napangiti si Pirena sa pagsambit ni Mira ng katagang "Ina"

"Patawarin mo ako, Mira. Ngunit, ang kasunduan ay kasunduan lalo na sa mga bathala."

Unti-unting pumuputla si Pirena ngunit hindi nito inilihis ang tingin sa kanyang anak na ngayon ay tumatangis na. "Hanggang sa muli aking anak."

Tuluyang bumagsak si Pirena. Sa pagkalagot ng hininga nito ay sya ring paglisan ng kapangyarihang iginawad ni Ether. Hindi ito alam ni Mira, ngunit niyakap nya pa rin ang kanyang ina. Inihanda nya ang kanyang sarili sa mga lapnos na matatamo sa pag-akap dito, ngunit nagulat na hindi sya nasugatan.

* * *

Dumating ang tatlo pang sang'gre kasabay ng natitirang kawal at ang Rehav ng Sapiro. Sakto namang nakasalubong ng diwani ang mga ito at agad nyang hinila ang kanyang Ashti Danaya at ginamit ang evictus ipang muling makarating ng mas mabilis sa silid ni Mira.

Naabutan nilang nakayakap sai Mira sa ina.

"Pirena? Anong nangyari?" Agad na lumapit si Danaya at isinamo ang kanyang brilyante upang bigyan ng lunas ang kapatid. Ngunit wala itong bisa sa isang nilalang na namayapa na, o sa anumang sumpang iginawad ng isang bathaluman o bathala.

"Tama na Ashti Danaya. Wala na ang aking ina…"

* * *

Isinaayos nila ang labi ni Pirena habang unti-unting dumarating ang mga retre. Tumatangis ang magkakapatid sa pagkawala ng kanilang ideya Pirena.

* * *

Ang ivtre ni Pirena ay naglalakbay. Alam nya na sa Balaak sya mananatili dahil sa kanyang mga kasalanan. Ngunit ng papalakad na sya sa gawi ng Balaak, ay may humarang sa kanyang daraanan.

"Ina?"

"Pirena.:

Agad na niyakap ng mahigpit ni Pirena si Minea at humingi ng tawad.

"Nasaksihan ni Emre ang iyong ginawang pagtulong sa iyong mga kapatid, kahit na alam mong buhay mo ang magiging kapalit nito."

"Ako rin Ina, ang gumawa ng akong suliranin. Nararapat lamang itong kaparusahan.:

"Hindi, Pirena. Ilaw ay nabulag lamang at sa iyong mga huling sandali ay naitama mo ito. Sapat na iyong pagtubos sa mga pagkakamali mo. May plano pa sa'yo si Emre, Pirena. Kaya't bumalik ka na sa iyong katawan, at ng makasama mong muli ang iyong mga kadugo."

"Totoo ba ito, Ina? Makakabalik ako?"

"Siyang tunay, Pirena. Ipaabot mo sa iyong mga kapatid ang aking pagbati. Humayo ka na, anak."  
"Avisala Eshma, Ina."

* * *

Biglang lumayo ang mga retre sa katawan ng sang'gre. Nahiwagaan ang lahat at ikinagulat ang muling pagmulat ng mga mata ni Pirena.

"Ina?"

Sambit ni Mira at niyakap nito si Pirena.

* * *

Nang maisaayos na ang lahat ay ginawad na muli ni Amihan ang brilyante ng apoy sa orihinal na tagapangalaga nito.

* * *

"O di ba beshy, naayos din ang lahat?"

Nakangisi si Lira sa pinsan.

"Oo na, tama ka nga. Mabuti na lang at kahit kailan ay hindi ka nawalan ng pag-asa, Lira."

"Uy, hindi ah. May mga pagkakataon din na sumuko ako. Pero sa tuwing naiisip ko na hindi ko na kaya, may bigla na lamang darating upang bigyan ako ng lakas ng loob para magpatuloy. Positive thinking lang, bes."

"Handa ka na bang maging reyna?"

"Oo naman! Gusto ko na rin kasing magkatuluyan sina inay at itay eh. Dahil kung hindi na nakatali bilang reyna ng mga diwata si inay, malaya na silang mag-ibigan. Hehehe." Bungisngis ni Lira.

"Iba ka talaga pagdating sa kalokohan, Lira."

"Okay lang yun. Deserve ni Inay na maging masaya sa piling ng mga minamahal nya. Uy ha, tulungan mo ako sa mga desisyon, bes, pag ako na ang namumuno."

"Oo naman. At sigurado ako na nasa likod mo lamang at sumusuporta rin sa iyo ang iyong ina at mga ashti."

* * *

Sa koronasyon ni Lira…

"Hasne Ivo Live, Hara Lira!"

"Salamat po! Ay este, avisala eshma pala. Bilang bagong reyna, ipinapangako ko, na pangangalagaan ko ang buong Encantadia at mga mamamayan nito, katulad ng pag-aaruga ng aking ina. Bilang paunang utos, ang dating Hara ng Lireo na si Amihan, ay malaya na sa mga tungkulin dito sa Lireo. Walang batas na nagsasabi na hindi maaaring maangkin ng sinuman ang isang dating reyna, kaya, malaya na siyang sumama sa kung sinuman ang nagpapatibok sa kanyang puso, namely, ang Rehav ng Sapiro."

"Lira!" Nainis na natawa si Amihan sa sinabi ng anak at gusto sana itong parusahan.

"Oops! Ako na po ang reyna. Bawal po yan nay!"

* * *

Sa mundo ng mga tao, sinamahan ni Mira si Lira na bumili ng maraming cellphone. Ilang taon na rin ang lumipas mula ng lisanin nila ang mundo ng mga tao, at muli ay marami ng nagbago. Mabuti na lamang at alam pa rin ni Lira kung paano makibagay.

Sa bukana ng lagusan, tinanong ni Hara Lira ang kanyang pinsan kung nais ba nitong manatili sa mundo ng mga tao hanggang sa kanyang nais, upang harapin si Anthony. Tumanggi si Mira at isinara na nilang muli ang lagusan.

Ang mga cellphone na binili ni Lira sa mundo ng mga tao ay kanyang pina-customize gamit sa mga tauhan ng Lireo upang mapakinabangan. Kaunting mahika at pag-aaral, ay naging matagumpay ang mga ito at nagamit bilang paraan ng komunikasyon sa pagitan ng mga kawal, konseho at mga diwata.

* * *

Dumating din ang panahon upang magsilang si Lira ng tagapagmana. Kambal na sang'gre ang naging anak nya na pinangalanang Cassandra at Raquim - bilang pagtatangi sa kanyang Ilo.

Sa Sapiro naman ay nagsilang muli si Amihan ng supling na pinangalanang Arkin. Tuwang-tuwa si Lira sa bagong kapatid, gayundin si Amihan sa mga apo. Tahimik na muli sa Encantadia.

* * *

Makalipas ang ilang tao…

"Cassandra, Raquim! Hay nako ah. Ang kukulit ninyo. Narinig ko sa punong dama na hindi raw kayo nagsasanay mabuti."

"Paumanhin po, Ina. Gusto lamang namin maglaro ni Raquim."

"Naiintindihan ko. Ngunit importante din ang pagsasanay. Maaari kayong maglaro kapag natapos nyo na ang inyong mga dapat gawin. Nauunawaan nyo ba ako?"

"Opo, Ina." Sagot ng kambal, at sila ay dali-daling umalis mula sa bulwagan.

Sakto naman na dumating si Arkin sa pamamagitan ng evictus.

"Ideya Lira!" Sambit nito.

"Baby brother! Mabuti naman at nagawi ka dito sa Lireo." Niyakap ni Lira ang kapatid.

"Nasan ang aking mga hadia?"

"Sila ay kasalukuyang nagsasanay. Kamusta ang Inay at Itay? Ang Sapiro?"

"Maayos naman sina Ado at Ada, at ang Sapiro."  
"Ipagpaumanhin ninyo at hindi ako madalas makadalaw. Napakaraming gawain sa palasyo. Idagdag mo pa ang iyong mga sutil na hadia."

Natawa si Arkin sa tinuran ng nakatatandang kapatid.

"Syempre, Ideya Lira. Kanino pa ba magmamana ang mga iyan? Hindi ba't sayo lang?"

"Ikaw talaga Arkin. Pinagttripan mo nanaman ako. Ano nga pala ang sadya mo sa Lireo bukod sa dalawin ang iyong pinakamagandang apwe?"

Napailing muli ang binata.

"Si Ideya Lira talaga. Wala ka pa rin ipinagbago. Ipinadala ng ating ama ang mga baluting ito para sa iyong mga anak. Galing ito sa mga higantes at barbaro."

"Avisala eshma. Tiyak na matutuwa ang kambal sa mga handog na ito. Ang hukbo ng Sapiro? Nadagdagan na ba ang bilang?"

"Sapat na ang mga kawal sa ngayon. Nais nga rin pala kitang anyayahan sa isang piging sa Sapiro."

"Piging para saan?"

"Nagbibiro ka ba, Ideya? Nakalimutan mo na ba na pormal na akong ipakikila bilang Rehanv ng ating ama?"

Napangisi si Lira.

"Joke lang. Syempre hindi ko nakalimutan. Sa ikawalang gabi mula ngayon, hindi ba?"

"Tama ka. Hindi na ako magtatagal, Ideya. May nais ka pa ba iparating sa ating ama at ina?"

"Wala na. Nag-usap na kami sa cellphone kagabi lang."

"Sige Ideya. Magkita na lamang tayo sa Sapiro. Avisala Meiste."

* * *

Si Mashna Muros ang naatasang magbantay sa Lireo habang nasa piging ang reyna. Isinama ni Lira ang kanyang mga anak dahil sabik na rin makita ng mga ito ang kanilang Ilo at Ila.

"Lira, Cassandra, Raquim, maligayang pagdating sa Sapiro." Bati ni Ybrahim at Amihan.

"Ilo, Ila, masaya po kaming makita kayo."  
"Ganun din kami."

"Anak," Niyakap sya ni Amihan at Ybrahim

"Inay, Itay, namiss ko po kayo. Pasensya na po talaga ah. Dadalasan ko po ang pagdalaw dito kapag nakalibre na ko sa mga gawain sa palasyo."

"Huwag mo iyon alalahanin, Lira. Maaari namang kami na lamang ang pumunta sa'yo."

"Ay nako, Inay, Itay, salamat po. Parang gusto ko na tuloy magmature tong si Cassandra para maipasa ko na ang korona. Mga nga talagang maging rena, pero nag-eenjoy naman po akong pagsilbihan ang mga mamamayan ng Encantadia."

"Mabuti naman kung ganon, Lira. Inaasahan ko na rin naman yan mula sa'yo dahil ikaw lamang ang karapatdapat na reyna." Puri ni Amihan sa anak.

"Ikaw talaga, Nay. Thank you po. Papuntahin nyo rin po si Arkin ng madalas sa Lireo kahit walang dahilan. Nammiss ko po kasi sya kausapin ng personal."

"Kapag sya ay wala na ring gagawin, Lira. May tungkulin rin sya bilang Rehav ng Sapiro" Ani Ybrahim.

"Ay oo nga pala. Di bale, magagawan natin yan ng paraan."

* * *

Natapos na ang piging at papaalis na sana ang Hara Lira mula sa Sapiro ng may biglang pagsabog na yumanig sa palasyo. Agad na pinalibutan ng mga kawal ang hari at reyna, ganundin si Lira at mga anak nit.

"Lira, ilayo mo na dito sina Cassandra at Raquim. Kami na ang bahala sa mga lapastangan na ito/"

Tumango si Lira sapagkat gustuhin man nyang lumaban, ayaw nyang maipit sa kaguluhan ang mga anak.

"Babalikan ko po kayo, pangako. Raquim, Cassandra, humawak kayo sa kin." Utos ni Lira.

Ngunit sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang evictus ay tinamaan sya ng isang palaso. Sa estado ng evictus at mahina ang depensa nga mga diwata at mas madali silang masugatan o masaktan. Agad na bumagsak si Lira na lubhang ikinagalit ni Amihan.

Agad nyang inilabas ang brilyante at inutusan ito na bawiin ang hininga ng mga sumugod sa palasyo at magtira lamang ng isa upang dakpin at kumuha ng impormasyon. At bilang pagsunod sa utos ng tagapangalaga, maliban sa isa, ay nangamatay mula sa pagkawala ng kanilang hininga ang mga kalaban.

Mangiyak-ngiyak naman si Lira sa matinding sakit mula sa kanyang sugat ngunit ayaw nya itong ipakita sa mga anak.

"Lira?"

"Wag nyo pong pabayaan ang mga bata…" Ang kanyang huling nasambit. Hindi na nag-atubili pa si Amihan na lisanin ang Sapiro kasama si Lira upang humingi ng lunas mula kay Danaya. Iniwan nya sa pangangalaga ni Ybrahim at Arkin si Cassandra at Raquim.

Dali-daling sumaklolo si Danaya ngunit hindi na nya nabigyan ng lunas si Lira sapagkat ito ay binawian na ng buhay dahil sa matinding lason.

"Ikinalulungkot ko Amihan."

Nang mahimasmasan si Amihan sa pighating naramdaman sa pagkawala ng anak, ay agad itong naglaho pabalik ng Sapiro matapos ibilin ang labi ni Lira kay Danaya.

* * *

Sa Sapiro ay sinalubong ni Ybrahim si Amihan at ibinalita ang paghihigpit ng seguridad sa lahat ng sulok ng palasyo.

"Kamusta ang lagay ni Lira? Maayos na ba sya?"

Hinarap ng Reyna na Sapiro ang hari na namumugto ang mga mata.

"Pinatay nila si Lira, Ybrahim. Wala na ang ating anak."

Napaluha ang Hari at galit na galit sa kung sino mang lapastangan na kumitil ng buhay ng kanyang anak.

"Nasaan ang mga bata? Kailangan ko silang maibalik sa Lireo. Mas ligtas sila doon."

"Naiintindihan ko. Lumisan na kayo. Ako na ang bahalang magpataw ng parusa sa bihag."

Pumasok naman si Arkin at niyakap ang ina.

"Si Ideya Lira po, Ada?"

"Ikinalulungkot ko anak. Wala na ang iyong apwe."

Nangilid ang mga luha ni Arkin at agad na niyakap ang ina.

"Samahan mo rito ang iyong ama upang pagtibayin pa ang seguridad sa Sapiro. Kailang kong tumulong sa kaguluhang dulot ng pagkamatay ng Hara ng Lireo."

"Masusunod po, Ada. Ngunit wag nyo po sanang hayaan ang mga retre na kunin si Ideya Lira habang wala kami ni Ado."

Tumango si Amihan at naglaho kasama ang mga anak ni Lira na nasa kabilang silid lamang.

* * *

Nang tinanong ang bihag kung bakit nya pinaslang ang Hara ng Lireo, tugon nito ay nais nyang muling magkagulo sa Encantadia, at marami raw silang naghahangad nito.

Ipanangako ng Hari ng Sapiro na hindi sila magtatagumpay at sila ay tutugusin mismo ng Hari at parurusahan.

Kamatayan ang naging parusa sa nilalang.

* * *

Matapos ang huling pamamaalam ng mamamayan sa pinakamabait na Hara ng Lireo, bumuo ng espesyal na hukbo si Ybrahim kung saan ang mga miyembrong kawal ay mula sa apat na kaharian. Ang pinakamagagaling lamang na syang pinili pa mismo ng Hari.

Inutusan ni Ybrahim si Arkin na pamunuan pansamantala ang Sapiro habang sya ay naglalakbay. Hindi naman nag atubili si Arkin na tanggapin ito.

* * *

Sa Lireo naman ay napagpasyahan ng konseho na si Alena na muna ang hahalili sa dating reyna hanggang tumuntong na sa Cassandra sa tamang edad.

Malugod itong tinanggap ng tagapangalaga ng brilyante ng tubig, at nangako na ipagpapatuloy ang magandang layunin na nasimulan ng nasirang Hara Lira. Ganun din ang pagsasanay nito sa mga hadia na sina Cassandra at Raquim.

* * *

Mabilis namang nalipol nina Ybrahim ang mga rebelde at pinatawan sila ng pinakamabigat na parusa. Saka lamang siya nakahinga ng maluwag ngayong naipaghiganti na nya si Lira. Ngunit kung tutuusin, hindi ito maiibigan ng kanyang anak.

"Sinubukan ko silang kumbinsihin, Lira. Ngunit sadyang tapat sila sa kanilang paniniwala. Hindi sila titigil kahit anong mangyari. Patawad kung ito lang ang tanging paraan na naisip ko upang panatilihin ang kaayusan dito sa Encantadia."

* * *

Si Amihan, paglipas ng mga taon, ay natanggap na rin ng lubos ang pagkawala ni Lira. Itinuon na lamang nya ang pansin sa kanyang mga apo, kay Ybrahim at sa natitira pa nyang anak na si Arkin.

'May dahilan ang lahat', ang madalas na sinasambit ni Lira noon, at ngayon lamang ito lubusang naunawaan ni Amihan ng makaalpas na sya sa kanyang matinding pagdadalamhati.

* * *

A/N. The End.


End file.
